


Our Galaxy

by This_IsMyAccount



Category: Black Order - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: Being Walked In On, Blow Jobs, Character Death, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Married Sex, Marvel Universe, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Relationship(s), Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Sex, Shower Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2019-10-21 07:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17638262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_IsMyAccount/pseuds/This_IsMyAccount
Summary: Proxima Midnight and Corvus Glaive pursue their relationship while working with fellow Black Order members and Thanos. Plus, Black Dwarf(Cull Obsidian) and Black Swan deal with their developing feelings. (I'll add * to any chapters with a sex scene btw)





	1. Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything in this story. Just have fun and enjoy please:)

Proxima Midnight stood at the door and took a breath. 4 months. That's how long it had been. 4 months since she'd seen him. Her heart raced. She had already reported her success with the mission, meaning she had the rest of the night to spend with her husband.

She opened the door to find Corvus Glaive and Black Dwarf training. Upon entering the room Corvus looked up with at her, a grin forming on his face. Black Dwarf seemed to understand, grabbing his gear and exiting the room. He patted Proxima on the shoulder before closing the door behind him.

"My love" she said, stepping closer to him.

"Midnight, dear Midnight." He took her face in his hands, caressing her skin with his thumbs. "Success, I take it?"

She smiled and leaned in. He met her lips with his own. It had been too long. She didn't have a problem with taking a solo mission, however she preferred to have him by her side. As their kisses grew stronger and more passionate, he pushed her against the wall. Her arms wrapped around his neck and he pushed himself closer. His kisses trailed down her neck, reaching the collar of her suit before returning to her lips.

Proxima moaned into the kiss. She had missed him for so long and he knew it. Corvus grunted in return. He had eagerly been waiting for her to complete her mission, and she could tell.

He stopped his assault on her lips for a moment and looked into her eyes.

"You have no idea how lonely I've been. It has been too long my darling."

She smiled and leaned to whisper into his ear. "Then let's make up for lost time."


	2. Night*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning* My first attempt at writing a sex scene

Corvus closed their bedroom door as Proxima collapsed onto the bed. He turned to her and grinned. She returned the smile and he dove onto the bed with her. Her hands found his face and she pulled him towards her.

His hands traced up and down her back before undoing the clasps on her suit. She assisted him in the removal before turning her attention to his armor.

He had been training, which meant he had chosen light clothing, easy for her to remove. She pulled the shirt off before reaching down to remove the pants. She stopped to admire the bulge in his boxers. She squeezed him through the fabric and he grunted.

"Proxima. Please"

She smiled and removed the final article of clothing. He returned the favor by reached to undo her bra.

Finally. He had waited too long for this. He had laid in their bed for many weeks, alone. Touching himself wasn't enough without her. But now she was back. And they had a lot of "catching up" to do.

Corvus trailed kisses down her neck until he reached her nipple. He kissed the tip before sucking, hard. She moaned and writhed from the contact. He switched to the other breast, showing it an equal amount of attention.

His hand slowly made its way down her abs and into her underwear. He touched her very lightly, but enough to know that she was ready. He tore them off and dove in with small kisses. He loved to see her squirm in ecstasy. They both knew that Corvus was the only man in the galaxy who could touch her the way he did. The only man who could course any sort of sound out of her. He began to lick now. He started slow before beginning to truly lose himself.

"Corvus!! My love! My husband!" She moaned and cried out. Her hands traveled up and over her head to grip their sheets. He became more determined now, making all attempts to bring her as close to the edge as possible. She continued to cry out and he reached out to caress her breasts.

She was close now. He knew it. Her cries had become loud and wild, but he wasn't finished with her yet. He pulled away and lined himself up. She whimpered beneath him. He leaned down slightly. "Beg. Tell me what you want, my lady."

She looked at him and knowing she was so close, she gave in. "Corvus do it please. My love I have waited too long for you. Please. I need to feel you. Make me yours again." She begged, looking up into his eyes.

Satisfied with her pleas he pushed in, finally reuniting them. They cried out in unison. He began to push and pull quickly and without a second thought. He gripped the sheets as he continued his movements.

He grunted with each thrust, remembering all of their moments they had shared like this.

"Corvus!!" She reached up and grasped his shoulders, leaving marks that would soon heal. Then she lost it, her orgasm hitting her hard. She cried out as her walls tightened around him. He pushed in with a final grunt before also falling off the edge.

They remained in that position before Corvus found the strength to pull out and collapse next to her. She rolled over and threw her arm around hhim.Corvus reached up and held her arm there.

She bent her neck to kiss him and he moved his head to hers. The kiss was long and passion filled before Proxima adjusted her head against his shoulder.

"I say we take the next mission together." she remarked, before closing her eyes and finally allowing herself to drift off.


	3. Morning*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back:))))

Proxima awoke to find Corvus, laying next to her, with a book in his hands, slowly and gently running his fingers through her dark cerulean hair. 

"Good morning my love" he spoke when he noticed her looking up at him. His breathing was calming, she noted, as she rested her chin on his chest. He placed the book down and kissed her forehead, running his fingers along the curve of her horn.

"I've missed this" she replied. "I've missed waking up with you in the morning." She laid her head back down and glanced off towards the blank wall.

"Still tried, my love?" He asked, his fingers retuning to her hair. 

"I am, but perhaps you can help me wake up."

He glanced at her, curiosity growing on his face. "And what would you suggest I do?"

Instead of replying with words, she kissed him, soft but needy. Her hands moved from his chest to his jaw, as she pulled I'm closer to her. He responded by depending the kiss and allowing her to rise on top of him. 

She teased him, gently rubbing her clit in his cock, but never allowing him the satisfaction of connecting with her. 

"Midnight.... Please, don't tease me my love." His words were intense, but quiet, and it added to her arousal.

"Maybe I like to tease you. After all, I am the only woman who gets to see you like this. Weak, and begging for me. No other woman gets to look upon you as I do. No other woman gets to feel you as I do."

And with that, she plunged herself into him, both of them moaning in unison. Her hands reached up to grasp the shelf at the top of the bed, and she used it as a way to steady herself as she rode him.

He didn't try to move on top or tease her back. Not now. He was captivated by her movements, and the way that her mouth opened slightly. She was in heaven, and her expression showed it. His hands gripped into her hips, as she moved, guiding her up and down as she continued. He traced his claws up her body to her breasts, massaging them softly.

She moaned even more, feeling her orgasm approach. "Oh my love. I've missed you! I've missed this. I..I.."

"I missed you more than you may ever know. Come with me my wife. With me..." He knew he was close now, and before she could reply, he exploded, fully reaching satisfaction. 

Instinctively, he ran his finger over her clit, adding friction and helping to her orgasm. With that, she reached her high, crying out his name. "Corvus!! My darling"

She waited a moment before removing herself from him, and laying on her side, facing him. 

"Are you awake now, Midnight?"

She nodded and smirked. "I am.. however now I am in need of a shower... care to assist me?"

He grinned before scooping her out of the bed and carrying her into the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long to get back to writing, I've been crazy busy. But hopefully I'll be able to write a lot more in the next few months. Hope you enjoyed and please feel free to add suggestions in the comments:)💓

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. I'll try to update soon. Bye!


End file.
